Dream a Little Dream of Me
by CharlotteBlackwood
Summary: Remus Oneshot Smut installment, workplace, former student, post-war. Not too much heavy smut. RL/EM


**A/N: This is the next stop on my journey through Remus Smutshot, and the last stop, albeit not a very good one, was Remus/Umbridge. This is, if you hadn't noticed, Remus/Eloise Midgen. YES, that's right. Pimple girl. This is post-war, for many reasons which are obvious. May this oneshot be better than the last. ENJOY!**

**-C**

She looked completely different from the girl he remembered when he had been a teacher. Eloise Midgen had been an acne-covered girl with her nose slightly off-center from where she had accidentally cursed it off at twelve when trying to cure her own acne. Sure, she still had scars, if one looked close enough, from where the acne had marked her skin, and yes her nose was still slightly off-center, but only if one knew to look for it, as Remus did. But when she came to work for him at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, the first thing that struck Remus was not her scars or her nose but how beautiful of a woman she had grown up to be.

It was true. The long, flowing blonde hair was begging for him to run his fingers through it and her sweet smile brightened the whole room. She walked with more confidence, more grace, than she had as a shy, self-conscious teenaged girl. She was the same person, but the war had changed her, made her grow up, mature, and she had matured into a beautiful young woman, indeed.

Remus couldn't remember when he had first asked her to lunch, swearing to himself it would just be a working lunch, but he did know that the first time she had to decline because she had to go to St. Mungo's and see her mother, who had been hospitalized during the war and was getting out in a matter of weeks.

He could respect that. He really had to respect that. Not respecting that would have made him the absolute worst human being on the planet.

The next week, however, she took him completely by surprise by coming straight up to his desk and asking him out for lunch, and what sort of fool would he have been to say no? So he said yes and tried all the while to remind himself that it was probably just her being friendly, returning the invitation when she had had to say no. She might have even expected him to decline. It was a busy week in the office. He couldn't make himself decline, though, because he wanted to spend time with her so badly.

So out they went to lunch, agreeing to go to a Muggle place. Remus had become incredibly high-profile after the war, reporters sometimes following him about his grocery shopping, although Harry, Ron, and Hermione had it a lot worse. Muggles had no idea who he was, though, so they could have lunch in peace.

She chose a nice grill restaurant. Remus was pleased with himself, being able to afford lunch at places like that finally. That was one of the things about being Ministry employed with just the one child: Remus was able to afford decent robes, the occasional splurge, and everything Teddy needed. He was even able to get a two-bedroom flat so that Teddy would have his own room when he was old enough to care. In fact, Remus's salary went up almost every week as Hermione Granger set about peeling away all the outdated and downright unjust laws that had hindered him from steady work and equal pay all his life, and others like him.

The talk was good that day and on the days after, for it became customary for them to meet for lunch, at first because it was convenient to do so as they usually took their breaks at the same time, then because they truly enjoyed each other's company.

"Would you like to go to the Christmas party with me?" he said one day, almost not realizing the words until they were tumbling out of his mouth. Eloise blinked up at him with her pretty eyes, but it wasn't long until she was smiling and nodding happily.

"I would love to, Remus," she said in her sweet little voice.

The entire party Remus watched her, even after she was obviously aware of his watching her, and neither of them needed to say a word. She went back with him after the party, to his flat, where Teddy was already tucked in. Remus put a strong silencing charm around the room and set a monitor in case Teddy started to cry and then he went straight to undoing the long zip on Eloise's side. When he reached the end of it she lifted her arms and let the dress pool at her feet.

Remus shivered as she came toward him, practically naked, carefully undoing all of the buttons he wore before tossing his shirt to the side, placing gentle, caressing kisses all down his torso, across all of his scars, making him shiver once again. She knelt down to the ground, unlacing his shoes, then taking them off carefully, pulling the socks off after them, then standing to kiss his lips sweetly as he undid his own pants, hastily working them off his body, wishing they made the things more convenient. He could not get them off fast enough.

By the time the morning came, the sun rose on Remus and Eloise, tangled up in each other, the sheets of his bed adorning their bodies in a haphazard way, her blonde hair tousled and knotted by the sweat that had been passed between their bodies and the bunching his fingers had done as he'd gripped her hair to bring them closer. When the sun rose over their sleeping bodies, they were dreaming, perhaps of each other, and all of the implications of their actions, of crossing that line between a workplace and a bedroom relationship that could not be uncrossed would wait until they weren't peacefully nuzzled together under the light that came through the window to illuminate the wake of their delicious sin.


End file.
